


déjà vu

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Tony Stark, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Bucky and Tony are turned into children -- Clint has a feeling this should be a familiar situation to The Avengers -- and Clint is in charge of taking care of them, because of course he is.Honestly. He hates them. And The Avengers. God, how he hates them all.Or:Clint was out for, like, ten or twenty minutes. And he comes back only to find out that, for some reason, Tony Stark decided to explore his art talents.





	déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: doing something ridiculous. it's not ridiculous, but clint, his own self would say, has had enough.
> 
> rated as teen and up because of one (1) swear word

“What you two did while I was out?”

Taking care of a child was hard. Taking care of two was harder.

Taking care of your teammates who were turned into children was impossible. Clint just decided that.

“Painting,” Tony says, like he’s explaining something that should be obvious to Clint.

And it fucking is, because Bucky’s whole face has hand marks on it.

“He made me into a painting!” he announces. “How cool is that?”

This is what children do, he knows. But this is ridiculous. He hates those two.

He bets they know exactly what they both are doing.


End file.
